Trials of Apollo-New Prophecy
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: After Apollo receives his immortality back he decides to visit camp-halfblood, while there visiting Meg and his Kids, he finds out that Fate is not yet done with him. Completed most likely will not continue.


**So I already published this on Tumblr and Archive of our own and Deviantart so I figured I might also post it here. Here you go.**

* * *

 **Trials of Apollo - New Prophecy**

Apollo appeared at the camp, he looked around and smiled. Will was at the infirmary attempting to treat a camper's cut, he could see Kayla teaching a few campers how to fire an arrow, Rachel was outside her cave painting a few pictures, he waved at her and she smiled back.

He started walking, trying to find what he came for, but when he couldn't find her, he started walking through the woods. She was after all a child of Demeter trees and plants would calm her most. He walked as far as he could, until the place where she could be, came to him. He smiled and appeared at the Grove. The Grove was silent today he wasn't being bombarded with a hundred different lines of prophecy. He walked until he could see her, sitting underneath the tree they had placed the windchimes.

"Hello Meg" He said softly.

Her head snapped up, her eyes red tear falling down her face. Apollo slowly approached, but when she made no move to stop him he sat down beside her.

"I never got a chance to ask you how you were doing" Apollo said. "After…"

Meg looked straight ahead. "He was a Beast" She said. "Who needed to be taken down"

"He was your stepfather who raised you"

"He killed my father" Meg countered.

Apollo waited, and said nothing.

"He made me believe for so long, that the Beast and Nero were two different things, a part of me is glad, _relieved_ that he's gone, that I won't have to-" Meg hiccupped and looked away.

"And the other"

"I _miss_ him" Meg groaned out as though she were disgusted. "He tortured tried to kill-" She eyed him and looked away. "And I"

"You thought he was your family, for the longest time, hades for the longest time he _was_ your family, it's ok to feel conflicted Meg"

Meg leaned against him and she started to cry.

"Dad!" he heard the sound of his daughter calling to him.

Meg tensed but he kept his arm around her, slowly rubbing her arms. "I'm here" He called out, he didn't yell but instead used his power to carry his voice to where his children were.

After a few moments Kayla, Austin, Will and Nico walked up to him.

"Hey Dad" Kayla said sitting cross-legged on the ground. Austin, Will and Nico joined suit.

"Hey Kayla, Austin, Will and Nico" I said.

"What are you doing here?" Kayla asked.

Meg tensed but Apollo just shrugged. "Thought I'd come here, see if this place was inspiring and music or poetry"

Meg calmed down.

"And…?" Austin asked.

Apollo shrugged. "Nothing yet"

Austin fiddled with his Sax. "Maybe you need a little music to liven it up" He said.

Apollo laughed. "Maybe, why don't you play a little?" He asked.

Austin smiled, and started to play. Filling the grove with lively music, and Apollo bobbed his head along to the music, enjoying the sounds of his son's music.

He didn't know how long he had been listening when he suddenly felt it. "Austin stop" He called.

Austin immediately cut off his eyes conveying how hurt he was, but Apollo stepped away from the tree, a prophecy was coming he could feel it.

The wind was still nothing moved, as though the whole grove was waiting, Apollo stayed silent then…

 _Lightning's reign is about to end_

 _Olympus divided, and neither will bend_

 _Ten years wrapped in a deadly war_

 _And only sun and truth can restore peace once more_

 _And defeat lightning's wrath against the odds_

 _And only the sun can be come the new king of the gods_

Apollo's eyes widened and above her heard a crack of thunder and lightning, signalling that Zeus had heard and he was not pleased.

"Did that…" Kayla started

"Shh" He cut her off. "Get back to camp now" I instructed.

They turned and ran off Apollo followed quietly behind them ready to protect them if necessary.

They got to the camp and I could feel everyone's eyes on me, locking on me in shock and fear.

Chiron walked up to Apollo his face grim. "Rachel has…"

"I know, the Grove of Dodona has also recited the prophecy"

"What does this mean?" Kayla said sounding very young and scared.

Apollo wanted to reassure her, that nothing would happen, but he couldn't lie to her like that.

"I don't know" Apollo said softly as the wind started to pick up.

* * *

 **So... I've lately fallen in love with the idea of Zeus being kicked off the throne, and I would totally have no problem if Zeus was booted off the throne and someone else became king of Olympus.**

 **This obviously takes place at the end of the series after Python has been slain and Apollo has received his immortality back.**


End file.
